1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assays involving specific binding, especially immunoassays.
In particular, the invention relates to analytical devices which are suitable for use in the home, clinic or doctor""s surgery and which are intended to give an analytical result which is rapid and which requires the minimum degree of skill and involvement from the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of test devices in the home to test for pregnancy and fertile period (ovulation) is now commonplace, and a wide variety of test devices and kits are available commercially. Without exception, the commercially-available devices all require the user to perform a sequence of operations before the test result is observable. These operations necessarily involve time, and introduce the possibility of error.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a test device which is readily usable by an unskilled person and which preferably merely requires that some portion of the device is contacted with the sample (e.g. a urine stream in the case of a pregnancy or ovulation test) and thereafter no further actions are required by the user before an analytical result can be observed. Ideally the analytical result should be observable within a matter of minutes following sample application, e.g. ten minutes or less.
The use of reagent-impregnated test strips in specific binding assays, such as immunoassays, has previously been proposed. In such procedures a sample is applied to one portion of the test strip and is allowed to permeate through the strip material, usually with the aid of an eluting solvent such as water. In so doing, this sample progresses into or through a detection zone in the test strip wherein a specific binding reagent for an analyte suspected of being in the sample is immobilised. Analyte present in the sample can therefore become bound within the detection zone. The extent to which the analyte becomes bound in that zone can be determined with the aid of labelled reagents which can also be incorporated in the test strip or applied thereto subsequently. Examples of prior proposals utilising these principles are given in Thyroid Diagnostics Inc GB 1589234, Boots-Celltech Diagnostics Limited EP-0225054, Syntex (USA) Inc EP 0183442, and Behringwerke AG EP 0186799.
The present invention is concerned with adapting and improving the known techniques, such as those referred to in the above publications, to provide diagnostic test devices especially suitable for home use which are quick and convenient to use and which require the user to perform as few actions as possible.
A typical embodiment of the invention is an analytical test device comprising a hollow casing constructed of moisture-impervious solid material containing a dry porous carrier which communicates directly or indirectly with the exterior of the casing such that a liquid test sample can be applied to the porous carrier, the device also containing a labelled specific binding reagent for an analyte which labelled specific binding reagent is freely mobile within the porous carrier when in the moist state, and unlabelled specific binding reagent for the same analyte which unlabelled reagent is permanently immobilised in a detection zone on the carrier material and is therefore not mobile in the moist state, the relative positioning of the labelled reagent and detection zone being such that liquid sample applied to the device can pick up labelled reagent and thereafter permeate into the detection zone, and the device incorporating means enabling the extent (if any) to which the labelled-reagent becomes in the detection zone to be observed.
Another embodiment of the invention is a device for use in an assay for an analyte, incorporating a porous solid phase material carrying in a first zone a labelled reagent which is retained in the first zone while the porous material is in the dry state but is free to migrate through the porous material when the porous material is moistened, for example by the application of an aqueous liquid sample suspected of containing the analyte, the porous material carrying in a second zone, which is spatially distinct from the first zone, an unlabelled specific binding reagent having specificity for the analyte, and which is capable of participating with the labelled reagent in either a xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9ccompetitionxe2x80x9d reaction, the unlabelled specific binding reagent being firmly immobilised on the porous material such that it is not free to migrate when the porous material is in the moist state.
The invention also provides an analytical method in which a device as set forth in the proceeding paragraph is contacted with an aqueous liquid sample suspected of containing the analyte, such that the sample permeates by capillary action through the porous solid phase material via the first zone into the second zone and the labelled reagent migrates therewith from the first zone to the second zone, the presence of analyte in the sample being determined by observing the extent (if any) to which the labelled reagent becomes bound in the second zone.
In one embodiment of the invention, the labelled reagent is a specific binding partner for the analyte. The labelled reagent, the analyte (if present) and the immobilised unlabelled specific binding reagent cooperate together in a xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d reaction. This results in the labelled reagent being bound in the second zone if analyte is present in the sample. The two binding reagents must have specificities for different epitopes on the analyte.
In another embodiment of the invention, the labelled reagent is either the analyte itself which has been conjugated with a label, or is an analyte analogue, ie a chemical entity having the identical specific binding characteristics as the analyte, and which similarly has been conjugated with a label. In the latter case, it is preferable that the properties of the analyte analogue which influence its solubility or dispersibility in an aqueous liquid sample and its ability to migrate through the moist porous solid phase material should be identical to those of the analyte itself, or at least very closely similar. In this second embodiment, the labelled analyte or analyte analogue will migrate through the porous solid phase material into the second zone and bind with the immobolised reagent. Any analyte present in the sample will compete with the labelled reagent in this binding reaction. Such competition will result in a reduction in the amount of labelled reagent binding in the second zone, and a consequent decrease in the intensity of the signal observed in the second zone in comparison with the signal that is observed in the absence of analyte in the sample.
An important preferred embodiment of the invention is the selection of nitrocellulose as the carrier material. This has considerable advantage over conventional strip materials, such as paper, because it has a natural ability to bind proteins without requiring prior sensitisation. Specific binding reagents, such as immunoglobulin, can be applied directly to nitrocellulose and immobilised thereon. No chemical treatment is required which might interfere with the essential specific binding activity of the reagent. Unused binding sites on the nitrocellulose can thereafter be blocked using simple materials, such as polyvinylalcohol. Moreover, nitrocellulose is readily available in a range of pore sizes and this facilitates the selection of a carrier material to suit particularly requirements such as sample flow rate.
Another important preferred embodiment of the invention is the use of so called xe2x80x9cdirect labelsxe2x80x9d, attached to one of the specific binding reagents. Direct labels such as gold sols and dye sols, are already known per se. They can be used to produce an instant analytical result without the need to add further reagents in order to develop a detectable signal. They are robust and stable and can therefore be used readily in a analytical device which is stored in the dry state. Their release on contact with an aqueous sample can be modulated, for example by the use of soluble glazes.
An important aspect of the invention is the selection of technical features which enable a direct labelled specific binding reagent to be used in a carrier based analytical device, e.g. one based on a strip format, to give a quick and clear result. Ideally, the result of the assay should be discernable by eye and to facilitate this, it is necessary for the direct label to become concentrated in the detection zone. To achieve this, the direct labelled reagent should be transportable easily and rapidly by the developing liquid. Furthermore, it is preferable that the whole of the developing sample liquid is directed through a comparatively small detection zone in order that the probability of an observable result being obtained in increased.
Another important aspect of the invention is the use of a directly labelled specific binding reagent on a carrier material comprising nitrocellulose. Preferably the nitrocellulose has a pore size of at least one micron. Preferably the nitrocellulose has a pore size not greater than about 20 microns. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the direct label is a coloured latex particle of spherical or near-spherical shape and having a maximum diameter of not greater than about 0.5 micron. An ideal size range for such particles is from about 0.05 to about 0.5 microns.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the porous solid phase material is linked to a porous receiving member to which the liquid sample can be applied and from which the sample can permeate into the porous solid phase material. Preferably, the porous solid phase material is contained within a moisture-impermeable casing or housing and the porous receiving member, with which the porous solid phase material is linked, extends out of the housing and can act as a means for permitting a liquid sample to enter the housing and permeate the porous solid phase material. The housing should be provided with means, e.g. appropriately placed apertures, which enable the second zone of the porous solid phase material (carrying the immobilised unlabelled specific binding reagent) to be observable from outside the housing so that the result of the assay can be observed. If desired, the housing may also be provided with further means which enable a further zone of the porous solid phase material to be observed from outside the housing and which further zone incorporates control reagents which enable an indication to be given as to whether the assay procedure has been completed. Preferably the housing is provided with a removable cap or shroud which can protect the protruding porous receiving member during storage before use. If desired, the cap or shroud can be replaced over the protruding porous receiving member, after sample application, while the assay procedure is being performed. Optionally, the labelled reagent can be incorporated elsewhere within the device, e.g. in the bibulous sample collection member, but his is not preferred.
An important embodiment of the invention is a pregnancy testing device comprising a hollow elongated casing containing a dry porous nitrocellulose carrier which communicates indirectly with the exterior of the casing via a bibulous urine receiving member which protrudes from the casing and which can act as a reservoir from which urine is released into the porous carrier, the carrier containing in a first zone a highly-specific anti-hCG antibody bearing a coloured xe2x80x9cdirectxe2x80x9d label, the labelled antibody being freely mobile within the porous carrier when in the moist state, and in a second zone spatially distinct from the first zone an highly-specific unlabelled anti-hCG antibody which is permanently immobilised on the carrier material and is therefore not mobile in the moist state, the labelled and unlabelled antibodies having specificities for different hCG epitopes, the two zones being arranged such that a urine sample applied to the porous carrier can permeate via the first zone into the second zone, and the casing being constructed of opaque or translucent material incorporating at least one aperture through which the analytical result may be observed, together with a removable and replaceable cover for the protruding bibulous urine receiving member. A fertile period prediction device, essentially as just defined except that the analyte is LH, is an important alternative.
Such devices can be provided as kits suitable for home use, comprising a plurality (e.g. two) of devices individually wrapped in moisture impervious wrapping and packaged together with appropriate instructions to the user.
The porous sample receiving member can be made from any bibulous, porous or fibrous material capable of absorbing liquid rapidly. The porosity of the material can be unidirectional (ie with pores or fibers running wholly or predominantly parallel to an axis of the member) or multidirectional (omnidirectional, so that the member has an amorphous sponge-like structure). Porous plastics material, such as polypropylene, polyethylene (preferably of very high molecular weight), polyvinylidene flouride, ethylene vinylacetate, acrylonitrile and polytetrafluoro-ethylene can be used. It can be advantageous to pre-treat the member with a surface-active agent during manufacture, as this can reduce any inherent hydrophobicity in the member and therefore enhance its ability to take up and deliver a moist sample rapidly and efficiently. Porous sample receiving members can also be made from paper or other cellulosic materials, such as nitro-cellulose. Materials that are now used in the nibs of so-called fiber tipped pens are particularly suitable and such materials can be shaped or extruded in a variety of lengths and cross-sections appropriate in the context of the invention. Preferably the material comprising the porous receiving member should be chosen such that the porous member can be saturated with aqueous liquid within a matter of seconds. Preferably the material remains robust when moist, and for this reason paper and similar materials are less preferred in any embodiment wherein the porous receiving member protrudes from a housing. The liquid must thereafter permeate freely from the porous sample receiving member into the porous solid phase material.
If present, the xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d zone can be designed merely to convey an unrelated signal to the user that the device has worked. For example, the control zone can be loaded with an antibody that will bind to the labelled antibody from the first zone, e.g. an xe2x80x9canti-mousexe2x80x9d antibody if the labelled body is one that has been derived using a urine hybridoma, to confirm that the sample has permeated the test strip. Alternatively, the control zone can contain an anhydrous reagent that, when moistened, produces a colour change or colour formation, e.g. anhydrous copper sulphate which will turn blue when moistened by an aqueous sample. As a further alternative, a control zone could contain immobilised analyte which will react with excess labelled reagent from the first zone. As the purpose of the control zone is to indicate to the user that the test has been completed, the control zone should be located downstream from the second zone in which the desired test result is recorded. A positive control indicator therefore tells the user that the sample has permeated the required distance through the test device.
The label can be any entity the presence of which can be readily detected. Preferably the label is a direct label, ie an entity which, in its natural state, is readily visible either to the naked eye, or with the aid of an optical filter and/or applied stimulation, e.g. UV light to promote fluorescence. For example, minute coloured particles, such as dye sols, metallic sols (e.g. gold), and coloured latex particles, are very suitable. Of these options, coloured latex particles are most preferred. Concentration of the label into a small zone or volume should give rise to a readily detectable signal, e.g. a strongly-coloured area. This can be evaluated by eye, or by instruments if desired.
Indirect labels, such as enzymes, e.g. alkaline phosphatase and horseradish peroxidase, can be used but these usually require the addition of one or more developing reagents such as substrates before a visible signal can be detected. Hence these are less preferred. Such additional reagents can be incorporated in the porous solid phase material or in the sample receiving members if present, such that they dissolve or disperse in the aqueous liquid sample. Alternatively, the developing reagents can be added to the sample before contact with the porous material or the porous material can be exposed to the developing reagents after the binding reaction has taken place.
Coupling of the label to the specific binding reagent can be by covalent bonding, if desired, or by hydrophobic bonding. Such techniques are commonplace in the art, and form no part of the present invention. In the preferred embodiment, where the label is a direct label such as a coloured latex particle, hydrophobic bonding is preferred.
In all embodiments of the invention, it is essential that the labelled reagent migrates with the liquid sample as this progresses to the detection zone. Preferably, the flow of sample continues beyond the detection zone and sufficient sample is applied to the porous material in order that this may occur and that any excess labelled reagent from the first zone which does not participate in any binding reaction in the second zone is flushed away from the detection zone by this continuing flow. If desired, an absorbant xe2x80x9csinkxe2x80x9d can be provided at the distal end of the carrier material. The absorbent sink may comprise of, for example, Whatman 3MM chromatography paper, and should provide sufficient absorptive capacity to allow any unbound conjugage to wash out of the detection zone. As an alternative to such a sink it can be sufficient to have a length of porous solid phase material which extends beyond the detection zone.
The presence or intensity of the signal from the label which becomes bound in the second zone can provide a qualitative or quantitative measurement of analyte in the sample. A plurality of detection zones arranged in series on the porous solid phase material, through which the aqueous liquid sample can pass progressively, can also be used to provide a quantitative measurement of the analyte, or can be loaded individually with different specific binding agents to provide a multi-analyte test.
The immobilised specific binding reagent in the second zone is preferably a highly specific antibody, and more preferably a monoclonal antibody. In the embodiment of the invention involving the sandwich reaction, the labelled reagent is also preferably a highly specific antibody, and more preferably a monoclonal antibody.
Preferably the carrier material is in the form of a strip or sheet to which the reagents are applied in spacially distinct zones, and the liquid sample is allowed to permeate through the sheet or strip from one side or end to another.
If desired, a device according to the invention can incorporate two or more discrete bodies of porous solid phase material, e.g. separate strips or sheets, each carrying mobile and immobilised reagents. These discrete bodies can be arranged in parallel, for example, such that a single application of liquid sample to the device initiates sample flow in the discrete bodies simultaneously. The separate analytical results that can be determined in this way can be used as control results, or if different reagents are used on the different carriers, the simultaneous determination of a plurality of analytes in a single sample can be made. Alternatively, multiple samples can be applied individually to an array of carriers and analysed simultaneously.
The material comprising the porous solid phase is preferably nitrocellulose. This has the advantage that the antibody in the second zone can be immobilised firmly without prior chemical treatment. If the porous solid phase material comprises paper, for example, the immobilisation of the antibody in the second zone needs to be performed by chemical coupling using, for example, CNBr, carbonyldiimidazole, or tresyl chloride.
Following the application of the antibody to the detection zone, the remainder of the porous solid phase material should be treated to block any remaining binding sites elsewhere. Blocking can be achieved by treatment with protein (e.g. bovine serum albumin or milk protein), or with polyvinylalcohol or ethanolamine, or any combination of these agents, for example. The labelled reagent for the first zone can then be dispensed onto the dry carrier and will become mobile in the carrier when in the moist state. Between each of these various process steps (sensitisation, application of unlabelled reagent, blocking and application of the labelled reagent), the porous solid phase material should be dried.
To assist the free mobility of the labelled reagent when the porous carrier is moistened with the sample, it is preferable for the labelled reagent to be applied to the carrier as a surface layer, rather than being impregnated in the thickness of the carrier. This can. minimise interaction between the carrier material and the labelled reagent. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the carrier is pre-treated with a glazing material in the region to which the labelled reagent is to be applied. Glazing can be achieved, for example, by depositing an aqueous sugar or cellulose solution, e.g. of sucrose or lactose, on the carrier at the relevant portion, and drying. The labelled reagent can then be applied to the glazed portion. The remainder of the carrier material should not be glazed.
Preferably the porous solid phase material is nitrocellulose sheet having a pore size of at least about 1 micron, even more preferably of greater than about 5 microns, and yet more preferably about 8-12 microns. Very suitable nitrocellulose sheet having a nominal pore size of up to approximately 12 microns, is available commercially from Schleicher and Schuell GmbH.
Preferably, the nitrocellulose sheet is xe2x80x9cbackedxe2x80x9d, e.g. with plastics sheet, to increase its handling strenth. This can be manufactured easily by forming a thin layer of nitrocellulose on a sheet of backing material. The actual pore size of the nitrocellulose when backed in this manner will tend to be, lower than that of the corresponding unbacked material.
Alternatively, a pre-formed sheet of nitrocellulose can be tightly sandwiched between two supporting sheets of solid material, e.g. plastics sheets.
It is preferable that the flow rate of an aqueous sample through the porous solid phase material should be such that in the untreated material, aqueous liquid migrates at a rate of 1 cm in not more than 2 minutes, but slower flow rates can be used if desired.
The spatial separation between the zones, and the flow rate characteristics of the porous carrier material, can be selected to allow adequate reaction times during which the necessary specific binding can occur, and to allow the labelled reagent in the first zone to dissolve or disperse in the liquid sample and migrate through the carrier. Further control over these parameters can be achieved by the incorporation of viscosity modifiers (e.g. sugars and modified celluloses) in the sample to slow down the reagent migration.
Preferably, the immobilised reagent in the second, zone is impregnated throughout the thickness of the carrier in the second zone (e.g. throughout the thickness of the sheet or strip if the carrier is in this form). Such impregnation can enhance the extent to which the immobilised reagent can capture any analyte present in the migrating sample.
The reagents can be applied to the carrier material in a variety of ways. Various xe2x80x9cprintingxe2x80x9d techniques have previously been proposed for application of liquid reagents to carriers, e.g. micro-syringes, pens using metered pumps, direct printing and ink-jet printing, and any of these techniques can be used in the present context. To facilitate manufacture, the carrier (e.g. sheet) can be treated with the reagents and then subdivided into smaller portions (e.g. small narrow strips each embodying the required reagent-containing zones) to provide a plurality of identical carrier units.